What if I lose you? What if the whole world will be Silent?
by Greenscale
Summary: An SSSS fan fic. The story from perspective of Sigrun with my own plot twists. Include aspects of human life and major spolers.


This is my fanfiction basee of SSSS story comic I absolutely love.  
If you want to talk about it let's talk. Also leave a comment or like or whatever you want to!

* * *

Sigrun stood next to Trond and watched how a wrecked train arrived to an old oil refinery at Danish waters.  
"Gee..." She laughed a bit.  
Whatever it had been. It had not surrendered without fight. But it must have been really interesting case. She had seen almost everything but not THAT big hole in a train. Or not really a working train line so that might have caused this lack of experience.  
"As I said. They'll need your skills and experience captain Eide", Trond said and led her forward.  
She smiled a bit and kept walking next to older man. Trond was kind of a membres of first generation born in world like this. At very edge of it, but still. His parents if not yet been born in a world ravished by trolls and giants, they have seen it very beginning. Sigrun was not entirely sure how it had been, but one way or another it had been.  
"I completely understand", she said and felt like this was going to be an interesting holiday! That was kind of imagine she had got from the explanation of it how Trond had descripted this whole thing.

She really had been in need of it after what had happened at their last trip at back home.  
But this was not the place to talk or think about it. The trip to here had already been like a refreshment and she have had lot of time to mentally get prepared for this mission.  
"Let's meet rest of your group", older man said and started walking onwards with his younger companion.  
"The Dane should be here already and as you see the rest of the group was there already", Trond explained.  
"So there was one with no immunity?" Sigrun asked and got only a nod. It was not her place to judge, but she only had to hope that all would go according to the plan and nobody would die. Or transform in some kind of monster.

And she really could use some money they were about to get.  
So much money!

They crossed a corner and she saw a blond, sturdy man standing ath the corner of three hallways, looking like he just belonged there. Next to him there was a set of bags.  
"That one here must be Mr. Madsen", Trond explained when they got nearer there.  
And he was correct. Mr. Madsen was tallish and blond, like many other men Sigrun had seen before in her life. But his build was really really strong, this was something rarely seen at her homeregion.  
And he had magnificent sideburns.  
When they shake hands she could felt warmth and strength of this person. Captain Eide could not help but she truly was happy to see this man joining to their team at their mission to the Silent world. She could easily see that this Mikkel was someone potential to be her right hand man. And it was reassuring.

Then she realised that she had been staring him for a while. With a smile and small nod she toolk her eyes away from him and said:" Let's see the rest of our crew. Their train seemed like it that it have had some action already."  
She saw how Mikkels' left eyebrow lift a bit as a sign of question and curiosity, but he was not asking.

They walked down the ramp to see the rest of the team at station, but they actually run to them. Young Finns and young Swedish were so excited. So were the couple of Västerström. They had hired them.  
And Sigrun had to admit that the members of her team were not exactly what she had expected. Actually she could have known what to expect IF she had read their files more carefully. But she have had some other things to do. Like packing and preparing her leave. And at the ship way .. Well. She had just been .. Doing other things.  
Anyway she had expected them to be at least a little bit taller than they were. And more experienced.  
The mage was experienced but he had no language skills.  
Sigrun rubbed her nose but decided to let it go. This was going to be interesting trip and she really felt excitement to just be part of it!  
Even if she had some doubts she also had high hopes of it that they would all be just fine. Because what was needed to survive was not THAT hard to be learned and they all have survived already this far alive so Sigrun really was sure that all was going to be fine.  
And how hard it even could be to learn new things?

They slowly walked towards the hanquars to see what kind of wehile they would get.  
And to check all other gears.  
She was glad that this mission was including all kind of gears because it looked like it that some members of their crew were quite empty handed.  
Only Mikkel was older than her. The rest of their group.. They were so young and not really prepared. Expect the mage, Lalli, whom seemed not to be very amused of anything currently. Sigrun sighted while watching them fool around. So young and full of excitement. She knew the feeling. She have had the same feeling at some point of her life.  
It was kind of a feel of immortality. It was a funny way to put it. But it also was true. So true. And illusion, the feeling, was so easy to just crack in thousands of small pieces when the first group member was eaten.

"Your file says that you can drive", mister Västerström more stated than asked a question which pulled her back to this moment and to concentrate to her current mission. "Sure. How hard it can be?" She said and shrugged a bit.  
A while later, she knew what was so hard in it and affter destroying a wall and few boxes, she let Tuuri, the smaller Finn, to drive. And she was the one whom was going to drive them to this part of Silent world once known as a Denmark.

* * *

The first chapter is more like building up the set for this story. I still do hope that you liked it. There is still much to write.


End file.
